(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to protein extraction processes and more particularly pertains to a new extraction process in which pH is adjusted subsequent to separation to alter extracted protein effect in the final product.